I Want It All
by thefourthspider
Summary: "I lust for blood and glory, for enemies who can defeat me. But upon laying my eyes on you, my thirst grew and since then, no one can quench this, only you." One shot, Hisoka x Illumi A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction


[6th July, 6:00 am]

The stench of alcohol and cigarettes that filled the small cramped room was, though suffocating, very hypnotic, but the first streak of sunlight have already touched my skin yet sleep still eluded me. I was trapped in such a trance that forbade every single muscle of my body to move and my head swam in a thick, throbbing and psychedelic ocean. My fingers were lost in a tangle of soft long jet black hair as my thoughts wander along with the regular rhythm of soft breathing beside me, the weight of the head that was cradled on my left arm and the warmth that radiated all over me as our naked limbs got lost in a sea of messy sheets.

Shaking off the remnants of the sleep that never came completely, I reached over his head and softly brushed the stray locks of hair that fell over his eyes. The sight of him sleeping made a raspy sigh reverberate through my throat. His hair carved his face before finally cascading beautifully over his bare shoulder and down his back, while some went astray down his chest that was pressed against my side. He looked so harmless, so serene. His lips were partly opened and his brows furrow and relax every once in a while. I stifled a chuckle as I wondered what a fearless killer like him would dream of. I took in the sight and savored it while I still can. There were no traces of the darkness and all the secrets that were lurking under. I ached to touch him more, to caress his skin and feel his surprisingly soft lips again, but I restrained myself. With shaking fingers, I curled my fist into a ball as if crushing all my lingering desires, for I know that as soon as he wake up, all these will vanish, again, and will be reduced into fragments of memories that will be kept hidden or forgotten.

[5th July, 10:37 pm]

"Stay away from my target, Hisoka" The words rolled on his tongue as soon as I entered the range of his en. I recognized the monotone in that voice, but the tinge of annoyance was new to me. I suppressed my amusement and let out a chuckle instead.

"The great Illumi Zoldyck, on the verge of his nerves?" He was crouching on a ledge on top of the building we were on, his eyes locked on something, forty meters below, before he turned towards me. I greeted him with the smirk that was perpetually plastered on my face as I stood in a considerable distance. His obsidian orbs were now glued on mine, his face blank as it usually is. I matched his gaze and for seven whole seconds, no words were spoken, but then I saw his eyes flicker ever so slightly. In swift movements, our distance was closed. Four to five sharp pins were pointed at my nape, a joker card was pressed on the hollow of his neck, our faces only inches away.

"Stay away or I'll kill you." He said with a voice as calm as a stagnant pond yet his killing intent betrayed him, it spilled out of him like lava from a raging volcano. It was rare for me to see him display his annoyance but what amazed me more was the fact that even in his current predicament, I remained unharmed. Illumi Zoldyck never did anything without profit but the height of his annoyance at that moment was surprising, it could have easily resulted in a fatal injury for me. Yet he did nothing, I was rather intrigued. I let out a deep chuckle as I elaborately licked my lower lip and decided to squeeze out more of his precious reactions. For a fraction of a second, his eyes followed the movement of my tongue across my lip, and it was all I needed. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed the card further against his throat, pulling him even closer. Rich scarlet spilled out of his skin and trailed down the edge of my card. The raven-haired assassin inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He withdrew his pins from my back and within moments, he was calm again. The sudden lack of resistance intimidated me. I frowned, gave his head a good yank and cursed at his face.

"Fuck you. Don't take me lightly." I grunted. I sniffed his hair and breathed a lungful of him in, but his face never cracked. The irresistible aura that poured out of him was gone. It was almost as if he took comfort from my actions.

"If only Killua didn't mess this job, sweet Illumi aniki wouldn't be cleaning up.~" I snickered. I would not just give up, now that I have gotten a taste of Illumi's priceless frenzy. I wanted his emotions, especially his rage. I wanted to crack his poker face and unravel whatever is underneath that he kept hidden so well. I pressed my lips against his ear and continued, my voice low and raspy.

"If only he's not a wayward child, you wont be babysitting~" His eyelids tightened as I finally hit a nerve.

"You act so cool and calm on the outside but there's a raging beast inside you~ I know how much you loathe Killua since the day he was born." I twisted the card that stuck in his neck a little before pulling it off and bringing it to my lips. I flicked my tongue once more and licked his blood off of it, pleased with my self as my experimental words, though slight, had an effect on him.

"Ah, but no~ I know how much you hate yourself for being born as who you are. If only you came out into this world with the traits of a Zoldyck successor..." His fearsome aura overflowed again as he heard my words, three lethal pins dug deep on my right thigh. I chuckled once more as I got the reaction I wanted.

"3:00 am, same place. I'll be waiting.~" I whispered before freeing him from my grasp.

[6th July, 2:45 am]

His silhouette finally appeared amidst the thick puff of cigarette smoke, hair swaying languidly with the wind as he perched on the open window of a room in an abandoned hotel - our secret meeting place. My eyes widened in anticipation even though I have been expecting him all night. I took a swig of vodka and sucked another lungful of nicotine, uncrossed my legs and leaned back on the couch that I have been sitting on as I let my eyes feast on his image. Moonlight bathed his pale, bloodstained skin, just the way I liked it. His eyes were as dark as ever, as if it was the sole source of all the darkness in the world, an abyss. And he reeked of death, he had a sinister afterglow in him, the kind that only an experienced killer could have, one who took extreme pleasure from murder. Such beauty made me unable to contain myself anymore. I wanted him. I wanted him as I always did. I wanted his hair around my fingers, my teeth against his skin, his body crushed under mine. I wanted to pleasure him, to see his face contort in lust, his lips to part and his tongue to beg for more. I wanted to break his bones and have his blood dripping from my fingertips. I wanted his tears in my lips, his deepest fears before my eyes, his loudest screams in my ears. I couldn't contain it any longer. I approached him in slow steps despite the beast within me, desiring to ravage him completely. Finally, I wrapped my arms around his slender frame, savoring the delicious friction wherever his bare skin touched mine. I cupped his jaw hungrily and in a raspy whisper I said,

"I want it all, Illumi. I want it all."


End file.
